1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a moving device, and more particularly to a suspending and moving device that may be located outside wallboards of an outer wall of a building and capable of moving vertically and/or transversely. The suspending and moving device may be adapted to construct carriages or mounted with brush device for cleaning the wallboards of the outer wall.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional scaffolds or baskets suspended by cranes are generally used as constructing carriages during the maintenance of wallboards of outer walls of buildings. Furthermore, a conventional method for cleaning the wallboards or glass windows employs the basket to carry human cleaners such that the cleaners scrub manually. However, manually cleaning the wallboards is difficult and cleaners are under highly dangerous situations and suffer high risk of losing lives during the cleaning operation. No automatic cleaning operation for wallboards or glass windows is applied nowadays.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a suspending and moving device to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.